Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a prescription colloidal gel. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compound prescription colloidal eyedrop gel.
Description of Related Art
Glaucoma is the second most blindness-causing disease worldwide, and the main cause is the high ocular pressure. The present methods of treating glaucoma are primarily conventional surgeries, laser surgeries, or the medication.
Conventional surgeries perform treatments through operations. Despite immediate effect of treatment, conventional surgeries suffer from rather high surgery risks, possibilities of complications such as bacterial infections, inflammations, or concurrent cataract, while patients usually need to pay higher expenses. Laser surgeries have advantages of high speed and simplicity over conventional surgeries, but show no instant treating effects and apply only to certain types of glaucoma. Moreover, medication is still required to couple with laser surgeries after the operation, which also brings about the issues of easily-resulted complications and costly expenses. Medication is relatively less expensive and with less complications compared to the two abovementioned kinds of surgeries, shows instant and non-invasive treating effect, and thus is viewed as the first-line treatment that is prioritized over surgical treatments.
The most common prescription form of conventional medication for glaucoma is the eyedrop. However, since the harm caused by glaucoma to optical nerves is permanent and unrecoverable, if the patient chooses the eyedrop medication, the person would have to rely on the eyedrop medication for a lifetime. Meanwhile, the problem of great loss of drugs usually occurs during the process of dropping eyedrops, which reduces the amount of drugs entering into the circulations or target areas, decreases the bioavailability and affects the effect of drugs. Hence, patients need to drop eyedrops frequently, with the dropping frequency of 2-4 times a day to effectively lower the ocular pressure, while frequent negligence of dropping can aggravate the disease and even cause blindness. Accordingly, if the dropping times and frequency can be declined, the life quality of patients can be improved.
Apart from the conventional eyedrop medication, injectable gel can also be applied in the treatment of glaucoma. Through injecting the gel encapsulating the glaucoma drugs into the ocular tissues, glaucoma drugs can be released on a long term while reducing the drug loss. Nevertheless, the general injectable gel ordinarily contains only single prescription, and the process of injection is still invasive. Besides the pain and discomfort before and after the injection, potential inflammations can arise in the wound caused by the injection, accordingly lowering the willingness, frequency, and efficacy of the injection.
On account of this, there is a need for a compound prescription colloidal eyedrop gel to fix the aforementioned problems, with the advantage of longer sustaining period of drugs, slow release of drugs, high bioavailability, and low dropping frequency.